A database system allows large volumes of data to be stored, managed and analyzed. Data records for a relational database system may be associated with tables. A table may include one or more rows, where each row may contain a set of related data (e.g., data related to a single entity). The data for the row may be arranged in a series of fields, or columns, where each column includes a particular type of data (e.g., type of characteristic of an entity). Processing nodes of the database system may process queries, which are inquires expressed in a specified format (e.g., a Structured Query Language (SQL) format), for such purposes as analyzing, searching and retrieving data.